Captured into Love
by FallenAngel82495
Summary: set back in the 1700's Isabella swan is a 16 and a half year old adventurer boarding a ship after her parents die from a dreadfull case of the small pocks.Being the only woman on board is hard. but its about to get alot harder. Full Summary Inside.
1. prologue

set back in the 1700's Isabella swan is 16 and a half years old boarding a ship after her parents die from a dreadfull case of the small pocks. being the only woman on the ship is hard, but it gets even harder once they leave virgina on a mission to the "new world". Isabella swan finds herself lost without the crew meeting a group of "savages" and being captured. little does she know that she was just captured into love.

* * *

"Hoist the mast!", captain Newton yelled over the waves and thunder. The rain pounded down onto my shoulders ripping my sleeves, and bruising my back. We had just left port about a week ago from west Virginia, we were on our way to the "new world". There was supposedly mounds of gold stuck in the richer grounds then our own.

My name is Isabella Swan, I'm sixteen years old and the only woman aboard this ship. It was always told a ship was no pace for a woman, but after my parents passed away from a terrible case of small pocks I boarded the ship.

I luckily got away from the dreadful disease just in time, it seams after we left port small pocks was spreading quickly. But before we left the docks we made sure everyone on the ship was free of disease.

We did not want to bring any disease or threat to the new world just incase there was any life on the land. "Swan!" I looked up at the captain and noticed the ropes closest to me were slipping.

I grabbed the ropes with all my might and tugged them down to the loops to tie them down again. Tyler Crowley was next to me at a young age of seventeen only a year older then me. But the difference was he boarded the ship to support his mother and father. I was here because I had no one left to support or even talk to.

He struggled against the currents to keep his rope down I jumped over to his side and helped him tug it down and tie it he thanked me generously………….TO BE CONTINUED

**hey guys! its me again i was just wondering if i should continue this story i got the idea when i was supposed to be paying attention in history class lol. atleast i learned something about the 1700 and the history of our world to get this idea. so tell me if you want me to keep it up this si going to be an interesting thing for me to write hopefully i have a full summary for you at the top. and just tell me if you want me to continue. and im not sure but i might take a break from my other story a new light while writing this and please keep in mind i have studies and school work to do so if i dont have a chapter out everyday thats why please be supportive of me.**

**oh! and heres a simple equation for all of the wonderful awesome people who like to read my stories. you know the deal here it is...**

**REVIEWSCHAPTERS no reviews no chapters reviews make me want to write more. because honestly if i get no feedback from you guys how do i know you like the plot? or how do i know im not wasting my time writing a story you guys dont like? anyway just tell me what you thinik good or bad? thumbs up thumbs down? just review and let me know.**

**luv you guys! lol brandee OuT!**


	2. Captured

**okay here it is the first chapter its a little rocky but i got it done i love hte idea of this story and i would really appreciate it if you read and review to tell me how you like it and if you want me to continue. and no this is not edited. so R&R guys **

**wont make you wait any longer here it is CAPTURED INTO LOVE CHAPTER ONE:**

* * *

"Hoist the mast!", captain Newton yelled over the waves and thunder. The rain pounded down onto my shoulders ripping my sleeves, and bruising my back. We had just left port about a month ago from Virginia, we were on our way to the "new world".

There was supposedly mounds of gold stuck in the richer grounds then our own. My name is Isabella Swan, I'm sixteen years old and the only woman aboard this ship. It was always told a ship was no pace for a woman, but after my parents passed away from a terrible case of small pocks I boarded the ship.

I luckily got away from the dreadful disease just in time, it seams after we left port small pocks was spreading quickly. But before we left the docks we made sure everyone on the ship was free of disease.

We did not want to bring any disease or threat to the new world just incase there was any life on the land. "Swan!" I looked up at the captain and noticed the ropes closest to me were slipping.

I grabbed the ropes with all my might and tugged them down to the loops to tie them down again. Tyler Crowley was next to me at a young age of seventeen only a year older then me. But the difference was he boarded the ship to support his mother and father. I was here because I had no one left to support or even talk to.

He struggled against the currents to keep his rope down I jumped over to his side and helped him tug it down and tie it he thanked me generously. I could tell there was big currents up ahead, this was going to get even more difficult.

I heard a shrilling scream from across the boat, I whipped my head over towards the sound and saw Eric dangling from the lookouts post. Before any of us had time to think he was gone. He disappeared into the fierce currents of the pacific.

I was frozen I had hoped we would all get to land together, I never wanted to see anyone die.

"Swan!" the captain had a grip on my shoulder shaking me the waves were crashing down on us uncontrollably. I grabbed onto the ropes with the help of the captain.

We had been holding out this storm for at least five hours now and luckily I was still alive. We had started out with thirty crew members and now after five hours we had maybe ten crew members including myself. I could see land up ahead , it was about damn time we reached land we had been out here for at least a month.

We made port and lowered the bridge for us to walk down. I grabbed my bag and threw it over my shoulder as I walked down the walkway. We stepped out on to the sand or more like rocks.

It wasn't much of a beach although it was beautiful it was mostly mad of rocks and clouds filled the sky. Unlike Virginia our beaches had sand and it was always sunny. We made our way through the rocks and dirt, making our way into the woods to set up camp.

I decided I would help the boys with the tents. I walked over and picked up one of the rods.

"hey, Bella" captain mike usually called me by my full name or by my last name I was happy he finally got the picture.

"hello, captain" I smiled a little at him as I started to help the guys drape the cloth over the connected posts.

After the tent was set up and the food was set out to get ready to cook. We went to prepare the fire when we realized we needed wood. I sighed, standing up and looking around the camp site. It turns out we didn't cut any fresh wood.

"captain?, we don't have any wood. I'm going to go fetch some from father off in the woods" I called over to mike. He looked up and nodded.

"would you like someone to go with you?" I shook my head and started off into the woods. I had been walking for at least a half hour now I wanted to go far from camp so in the winter we wouldn't have to go far for wood.

We would have it right at the camp. I saw a small thick branch on the forest floor and bent down to pick it up when I heard a rustle in the grass. I whipped around facing another wall of black in the deep forest. I was scared.

"Tyler?…….Mike?……..anybody?" I called into the abyss . I heard a crunch as if someone had stepped onto a branch. My breath was turning heavy and rushed as I started walking back towards camp. All of a sudden I felt a tug on my hair as I was flung to the ground and before I could scream there was a hand over my mouth.

I whimpered into a hand that smelled of pine and dirt. I looked up into the faces of five very tall tan looking men. They were very scantily dressed and had very handsome faces. They're features were very angular. One of them called to one another in another language.

I was forcefully flung into the air and my hands were tied and a cloth was tied around my mouth choking me. I was struggling against they're strength and that just made them angry. I was passed off to the larger one and flung over his shoulder.

They were savages they took what they wanted when they wanted it. I wouldn't be another slave to them. My hair was tied up in a bun and I was dressed in men's clothing if unless they had night vision they shouldn't know I am a woman yet.

We had been walking for what seemed like hours now the sun was beginning to rise, when we walked into a camp site with houses made of wood and tents made of cloth. I heard cheering and surprised gasps, As they carried me into the camp.

As we approached what looked like a fire, I couldn't tell simply because I was slung behind the big ones shoulder and could only see an outline of the object. And just as I was starting to get comfortable he threw me to the ground so I bounced on the hard dirt below me.

I was laying on my side due to the fact my hands were tied and I couldn't get up. I heard them talking in some strange foreign language. They all looked at me with strange expressions, they all had tan skin and black glossy hair.

They were all dressed in tan looking clothing and all exceptionally good looking. The taller man was talking to what looked like they're leader in the same strange language. The one that looked to be the tallest and also they're leader came up to me walking slowly.

He got about an inch away until he stopped and look down at me. He signaled the others and I was lifted off ht e ground still standing up he was at least two to three feet taller than myself.

He scrutinized me before ripping my coat off my body to reveal my torn thin shirt and pants. And also revealing the outlines of my curves and outlines of my breasts. He looked up to my face and then my hair he yanked the hair tie out to find my brown locks reach the small of my back. Everyone gasped then I heard someone yell.

"it is a woman!" I didn't know they spoke civilized language. I looked down at the ground in fear and shame. A hot large hand came under my chin and raised my face turning it side to side until I finally got fed up and yanked myself away.

He was shocked and if I didn't know any better I'd say I saw hurt in his eyes.

"who are you?" I looked up at him in awe. They spoke English, but they didn't know if I was a threat.

"Isabella swan" I stated I looked around in annoyance. This was really getting old.

"why are you here, on my land?" I looked at this beautiful mans face.

"I'm sorry, I did not know this was your land. I didn't even know there was others here on this land. I was gathering fire wood for my captain" his face changed from calm to alarmed in a matter of seconds.

"there are others with you here?" he looked terrified but if he knew how unintelligent and brainless those buffoons were they would be dead in a week tops.

"yes, but they will most likely be dead in a weak they're not very smart when it comes to nature" he looked pleased with my answer and untied my hands. I rubbed my wrists and looked up to find him still staring at me I blushed and looked at the ground

"where do you come from?" one of the other men asked

"I traveled from Virginia" they calculated it and nodded. The leader looked at me and at the tribe and smiled.

"well Isabella Swan, right this way." he held out his hand and I looked at it with curiosity.

"I wont be going back?" I asked with doubt. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid not we don't want them to know were here" he took my hand and lead me away from the tribe to one of the larger wooden houses.

"but they will come looking for me. How will you stop that?" he took a moment to think.

"my people will kill them." I accepted that since I had no sibling feelings or romantic feelings for them, I really couldn't care less . I finally looked at the inside of this cabin and saw a bed that looked like it was made of wood and furs of various animals.

There was animal furs that covered the walls, I guessed it was for heat in the winter and what looked like his clothes in one of the corners. It was very simple but homey.

He turned to me and smiled.

"This is where I stay, you are welcome to stay here also if you'd like" I smiled and thanked him.

"thank you, but I'm afraid you know my name but I don't know yours." his eyes sparkled, like big pools of chocolate.

"my name is Jacob Black" I looked at the ground and blushed "Jacob" it was such a beautiful name.

"is that what everyone calls you?" I asked doubt in my voice. He looked down and for the first time I saw his tan face turn even more red.

"well no, they call me ch-chief" he was stuttering it was so cute. Wait cute?

"so then why am I any different?" I asked curiosity lacing my voice. He blushed again.

"I-I don't know, I guess I really like you." he liked me?

"chief Black!" someone yelled from outside the Indians were carrying the dead body of…..I looked at the head and a strangled gasp left my mouth as I realized the it was the head and body of Ben Cheney. Jacob looked down at me in wonder.

"what is it?" he asked. I just shook my head.

"nothing just I know him, that's all" Jacob nodded and turned back to his people. I turned to the side and looked out at all the wild life and trees, it was all so beautiful. I looked out at the horizon and noticed it was sun down all the children and women were heading to their beds. When Jacob turned to me.

"you need rest ill, wake you tomorrow at sunrise and show you around." I yawned and agreed but once we were back inside the cabin I stopped, where was I supposed to sleep? Surely he wouldn't want to sleep in the same bed together. He turned to me with a raised eyebrow.

He handed me a gown it looked like it was made of soft deer skin and cooler than the other clothing I had on at the time. I walked into the far corner of the cabin and changed my clothes. I walked up to Jacob and tapped his shoulder, thankfully he had enough manners to turn around and shield his eyes while a lady was dressing.

He turned around and smiled, showing off his bright white teeth. The next thing he did surprised the hell out of me he flung me over his shoulder and carried me across the room to the bed and set me down.

I laid down and he tucked me in giving me a loving kiss on the forehead. I smiled and rolled over on my stomach.

"good night Bella, until the tomorrow" was the last thing I heard before I slipped into unconsciousness and let thoughts of the mysterious people I had met today fill my dreams.

* * *

**Hey guys! well i just finished chapter one im really excited to start this story it seems really interesting to me and it helps me with my history class to lol. so its educational and fun never thought i would ever say that. any way, i dont care if you dont have an account with fanfiction please review i need to know ho you like the first chapter. its isnt my best because first chapters are always hard to start off and have them be worth putting up lol but... uuhhh**

**like i said REIVIEW! please?? **

**WUV you guys lol tell me what you think**


	3. I can see our Future

****

Hey! guys! thank you so much for your out standing support! i love the reviews you guys gave me there so awesome! its unbelievable how supportive and encouraging you guys are! i want you all to give your selves a big round of appluase! and just for all those nice comments and reviews im going to give you chapter number tw. its a little rocky and comfusing ill

give** you that but just bear with me the chapters will get better later on in the story! i had chapter two written yesterday afternoon but then my computer decided it was going to die so i had to get my computer restored thankgod i saved chapter two on a disc or i would have been so pissed to loose that document anyway its not my best but here you go and i want more reviews! reviews are love lol. anyway...**

**introducing captured in to love chapter two! **

* * *

Jacob Pov

As I walked through the wooden doors of my cabin I couldn't help but think about Isabella. Yes she was foreign and unknown to this kind. My father Billy used to tell me that they were called the "white men".

now I understood why they called them that, Isabella was pale as the snow that falls from our skies. But that only made her more beautiful and unique.

I wondered what she would think about me, and if she might want to go with me on my gathering trips. And I would show her around the land, there was rivers and mountains and trees that were so important to us.

The earth to us had meaning it had a life and a soul.

That's what father always told me. She came from a world where the land was treated like rubbish, and buildings were built from brick. Still to this day I do not know what brick is and I don't intend to find out. Just then Sam called me.

"chief Jacob" I rolled my eyes.

"Sam how many time do I have to tell you, please call me Jacob?" he blushed and nodded.

"yes, anyway Jacob what are we going to do with the white woman?" I frowned at the way he called her names.

"we are keeping her as captive we cant send her back. Its to much of a risk maybe if the other white men believe she'd dead they will see it as a threat and leave" I explained as Sam nodded and left, to where I don't know.

It was about sunrise and I was going to wake Isabella up. I walked past my people through the children and their mothers. Smiling when the little children laughed. I finally made my way across camp and got to my cabin. But before I was able to walk in the door I heard her scream.

Bella POV

I woke up with a jolt hearing a shrill scream. I didn't notice it was myself screaming until Jacob ran in and putting his arm around me. A tear ran down my cheek, I had had a dream about my parents and what their faces looked like twisted in pain and dieing, it was horrifying. Jacobs face was alarmed, his eyes were sincere.

"are you okay Bella?" I smiled he called me Bella. I nodded as more tears escaped my eyes.

"yes I'm okay now" he looked unsure.

"do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head I really didn't want to relive the experience. I untangled myself from the fur throw. And got up lazily and looked out the hole in the cabin that was supposedly a window. Everyone was already up, back in Virginia we wouldn't get up until a little after sunrise.

The sun wasn't even out yet and people were working. Now I realized how hard these people worked to keep themselves alive. I looked back at Jake, he was sitting on the bed looking at me. I smiled and he returned the favor.

"how would you like to join me today on my voyage across the land?" I smiled and nodded. I would like to explore this place.

He smiled and put up his pointer finger signaling for me to hold on a moment.

I nodded and sat down on the fur covered ground. It was soft and it felt like bear fur, just then Jacob walked through the door in all his half naked glory giving me a very short dress made of deer skin. None of the other women had a dress this short, it would probably barely cover my bottom.

I walked up to him, and scrutinized the tiny piece of fabric. I slowly took the dress. After I was dressed and my hair was fixed up, We headed out into the woods.

We were walking through the thick pines when we came to a clearing it was beautiful, it had a big tree in the middle and a water fall that led into a stream. It had wild flowers and I saw a deer and her doe in the far corner, but they pranced away at the sight of us.

I smiled and ran up to the tree clinging to one of the limbs and flipped myself onto the branch. I was laughing but stopped once I saw Jacob was still standing there at the edge staring at me in awe. I smiled and waved my hand signaling for him to join me, he shook his head as if to get an idea out of his head.

He jogged over to the tree and flipped himself up onto the opposite branch. The branch was so close to mine it threw me off balance. I was heading straight for Jacob I closed my eyes ready for us to hit the ground when I felt two hot strong arms wrap around my waist.

I opened up my eyes to see two big brown orbs staring back at me. Our faces were so close I only had to move a centimeter and I would be able to kiss him. But apparently he beat me to the idea, before I had time to think I felt his warm lips on mine. He kissed me so that his top lip was between mine.

It was gentle but it became more ferocious and full of lust. I slid my hands up the muscles in his back. Feeling his bare muscles react to my hands felt so good it was sinful. I slid my tongue across his bottom lip and earned a groan from deep in his throat.

I could feel myself getting wet at the sounds he was making.

He was so animalistic, and it turned me on to no end. I had never been with a man before. I had only heard of this kind of affection from my mother and friends back in Virginia.

I had decided to wait till I had found the one I was meant to be with for the rest of my days before I gave my body to a man. By now my hands had made there way to his back length hair. I slid my fingers through the hairs on the nape of his neck.

Though my breath was running out and as much as I would have liked to continue I had to break away to breathe. But that didn't make his lips leave my skin, not that I minded much. His lips were on my collar bone, nipping at the skin.

I whimpered and moaned at the feeling before I realized we were still in the tree at least seven feet in the air if we fell then we would both get seriously hurt.

"Jake…." I said breathlessly he grunted. I made a mewing sound. I tugged at his hair.

"No, Jake stop were still in the tree. Were going to fall stop." I demanded I pulled him gently away from me. Reluctantly I removed myself from his arms, he was panting and his eyes were filled with lust. My skin was flushed and hot , my body felt like it was tingling all over from pleasure.

We hoped out of the tree and headed back to camp. On our way back he grabbed my hand and held it the rest of the way. I smiled at the feeling I could definitely get used to this. We entered the camp site around sundown. It was still light outside, and the sun was still peeking from the horizon.

The women and children were still out making the fire with the help of their husbands.

Me and Jacob hadn't said a word to each other since the kiss but it was a comfortable silence.

Nothing needed to be said, everything that was needed was communicated through our eyes. We entered the cabin and Jacob left for a while to help Sam I had changed into another very short gown I mind you, but I dropped my hair tie so I bent down to pick it up and when I stood up I felt Jacob pressed tightly against my back I sighed happily.

I turned around and was immediately attacked by his lips I moaned and hitched my leg up around his waist.

He had his hands supporting my bottom and I hitched the other leg up so I had my ankles wrapped around his waist and crossed at the small of his back when a small child knocked on the door.

"chief Jacob?" a tiny voice spoke. I broke away and giggled, Jacob just groaned. He released me and my feet lightly touched the floor. He pecked me on the lips once before answering the door. He looked down at the small boy at the doorway.

I smiled at the boy once he looked over at me he blushed and turned to Jacob.

"Chief Jacob, the warriors killed another white man." I gasped and Jacob looked back at me with a sad smile. He nodded and gestured for me to come with him. Once at the door way the men brought in the body and I looked down at the man I had served under for the last month and a half.

Captain Michael Newton. Although I had no feelings what so ever towards the man I had still lived with him for a long period of time I felt bad for him. Mike had tried to talk me into being his lady friend for months now even before I had joined the crew.

And after I joined the crew it got worse he automatically thought I had agreed to him.

I don't think mike was used to rejection but like I said I'm innocent and will be until I feel its time. I was still inside the doorway of the cabin, it seemed like they were going to have a celebration for the warriors and their new "success" I had never known they hated us so much.

They didn't seem to hate me I wonder what made our men any different. I turned back into the cabin and sat down on the bed while the Bonn fire roared to life outside and the glow shone through the cabin, creating a shadow to everything that was happening out there.

Just when the same little boy who had given the news to Jacob walked up and into the cabin. I smiled and again he blushed.

"hello" I said quietly I didn't want to scare him, he seemed shy. He giggled and looked down at the ground.

"hello miss Bella, my names Seth" he bowed and I laughed.

"well Seth it's very nice to meet you" I got up and curtsied. He blushed and I patted the bed side to show him he could sit down if he would like. He took the offer and sat down next to me.

"so Seth do you have a mother and father?" he nodded.

"yes, there out taking part in the festivities" I frowned I didn't think he liked not having there attention.

"oh, do you have any brothers of sisters?" I asked his face lit up I could tell he loved his sister or brother very much.

"yes, my twin sister Leah, she's out with mother though" I frowned.

"how old are you Seth?" he hung his head in shame.

"Me and Leah are only 7 years old" I laughed he said it as if it was a bad thing.

"well your very intelligent for such a young man. And don't push getting older Seth life only gets harder" he nodded in understanding, I was surprisingly having an intelligent conversation with a seven year old and I was enjoying it. Just when a sudden curiosity started to boil.

"Seth, do you know how old Chief Jacob is?" he smiled.

"chief Jacob is eighteen, you know he likes you. And you like him, are you going to get married and how are you Bella?" I was bombarded with questions.

"Hold on, one question at a time, yes I guess I like him and getting married is the farthest thing from my mind he probably doesn't even like me. And I'm sixteen I'm two years younger than chief Jacob" his eyes lit up as if he had just won a pot of gold.

"sixteen! Wow you're the same ago as my cousin Paul and Embry! And Chief Jacob does like you, I can tell." just then a heard a female voice yell for Seth.

"Seth where are you?" he jumped up.

"that's my mother, see you miss Bella! And the chief does like you a lot!" he pecked me on the cheek making me blush and bounded out the door. Jacob slowly walked in with a smile on his face.

"Hello Bella." my heart skipped a beat.

"hello Jacob" he slowly walked over to me.

"so after those two mind blowing kisses you still don't think I at least like you?" I blushed had he heard the whole conversation?

"I-I-I-w-well" I stuttered that only made me blush more.

"Bella" he whispered, lifting my chin up in with his warm fingers.

"I like you a lot, and it might be a little to early to tell you this but I want to spend the rest of my days on this land with you in my arms. I want you to stay here with me forever. I don't want you to go back" I only saw love and hurt in his eyes.

A hot tear slid down my cheek I leaned up and kissed his jaw.

"well then I guess I'm not going anywhere" he grinned so big it looked like it hurt. He pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

I held him for god knows how long until I started getting tired. He pulled the curtain back that separated us from the outside and dragged me into the open where the tribe still celebrate. At the sight of there chief everyone stopped.

"everyone I have great news! Isabella has decided to stay!" everyone cheered and started playing their drums again there was dancing and they were doing an Indian call it was all very festive. We were dancing and having a good time but later on I got tired and Jake decided we go to bed for an early start tomorrow.

I went to sleep snuggled into Jacobs muscled chest with my head underneath his chin .

And as I closed my eyes I saw our future. I could only hope it came true. The last thing that occurred to me before I let the darkness take me, was that there was no doubt in my mind I had just been captured into love.

* * *

**hey guys, what did you think to early for the kiss? i dont know it thought it was steamy if i can do that with the scene with the kiss imagine what i can do with a romance scene. lol anyway there will be a romance scene somewhere in the near future and by romance scene i mean lemon or sex or whatever you want to call it. dont like it dont read it end of descussion. but i do want you to read it and i do take ideas from my readers so give me an idea you would like to see happen in the story and i might consider it. dont ba afraid to tell me how you feel not only am i writing this for myself you have to read it as much as i do so i want you to like it as much as i do. get it? okay anyway**

**REVIEWSCHAPTERS you want chapter three you better review. simple as that.**

**see ya! hope you like it!**


	4. Authors Note Stories On Hold Im So Sorry

**

* * *

**

guys i am sorry but im putting my stories on hold for a little while. i have to much work to do and around my house and my school work and everything else i barely have time to go on the internet let alone write stories i promise you i will write more though i will be back and write the rest of the stories it might take me a while but i promise i will.

so keep on reviewing and giving me good comments and i promise i will be bak in a little while maybe a couple weeks but no more than that i just need some time to relax and think more about the plots. and i need more time for my school work so...i will be back. And ill see ya later!

SORRY ONCE MORE!

* * *


End file.
